


Let's Do Some Living

by luthien82



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Hopeful Ending, M/M, they were always supposed to meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien82/pseuds/luthien82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt saw him every day at the same time. He had no idea who he was or where he was going, but like clockwork the same guy walked by the park bench where Kurt indulged in a cup of tea every morning at eight before heading over to Tisch’s for his vocal lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do Some Living

**Author's Note:**

> No new senator!Blaine AU I'm afraid. This thing wanted to come out first. I saw [this Charles/Erik fanart](http://palalife.tumblr.com/post/27591546984/x-men-reverse-bang-prompt-1023-after-finding) on tumblr and my mind wanted to adapt it to a Klaine setting, so that's what I did. I don't know, it's nothing fancy, too close to the original art and probably too rushed. But despite all that I have no intentions of elaborating or writing a sequel/prequel. It's short and a little melancholy, just like the song that inspired the title ("Wild Horses", interpreted by Charlotte Martin).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Glee and its characters are the intellectual property of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and 20th Century Fox. No profit is made, this has been written purely for fun.

* * *

Kurt saw him every day at the same time. He had no idea who he was or where he was going, but like clockwork the same guy walked by the park bench where Kurt indulged in a cup of tea every morning at eight before heading over to Tisch’s for his vocal lessons.

The guy was cute, a little short but compact in a way that made all of Kurt’s senses tingle. His brown hair was artfully tousled and he knew how to dress. Kurt indulged in making up stories about him, where he was heading and what he might be doing. He couldn’t be much older than Kurt himself, but looks could be deceiving. God alone knew that Kurt would probably be carded until he hit forty.

Kurt had never really thought about approaching him - the guy always walked briskly, a sense of purpose urging him on - because he’d learned early on that fantasies were sometimes better than reality. Case in point: his crush on Finn. Living with him had put that candle out really quickly.

Still, Kurt couldn’t help but notice when the guy didn’t show up for a whole week. Even though he didn’t know him, he was concerned that something might have happened to him. Or maybe he’d just changed his route to wherever he was heading every morning. Whatever the reason, Kurt felt a crushing sense of regret of probably never seeing the guy again.

He was therefore surprised and not a little relieved when, the Monday after that week, he saw the guy walking with his usual brisk pace. He was clutching a bouquet of white and yellow tulips to his chest and his face looked determined, as if he was on a mission. Maybe he was on his way to propose to his girlfriend?

Before Kurt’s imagination could run away with him, he was startled out of it when the guy came to a sudden stop in front of Kurt. This close Kurt could see that the guy’s hands were shaking a little, but the determination was almost a physical presence. He straightened his shoulders, thrust the flowers at Kurt and said with the most beautiful voice Kurt had ever heard, “Hi. My name’s Blaine and I’m going to die soon. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Kurt hadn’t even noticed that his mouth had dropped open until he closed it to wet his lips. He swallowed, then cleared his throat before looking away from mesmerizing hazel eyes down to the tulips in front of his face. He cleared his throat again, his hand reaching out to touch a soft yellow petal before he replied, “I... I can’t.”

The guy’s - _Blaine’s_ \- face fell so fast that Kurt raised his hands immediately to placate him. “No no no, I mean... I mean I can’t _right now_. I have class in twenty minutes.”

Blaine seemed to hold his breath for a moment before he exhaled and hope slowly crept up into his eyes. “But...,” he said before he trailed off. He seemed to steel himself one more time before their gazes met and held. “But you’ll go out on a date with me?”

Kurt couldn’t explain what happened next. Nobody had ever asked him out like this - nobody had ever asked him out _period_ \- and there were so many things to untangle. He should sort them out first, he should be careful, he should think about this first.

But he did none of those things. As if an invisible force was guiding him, his hands raised again and took the bouquet out of Blaine’s hand. A shy smile pulled at Kurt’s mouth while he looked up into Blaine’s face and replied, “I’d love to.”

* * *

They went out for coffee that afternoon after Kurt’s classes were finished. Coffee turned into dinner turned into a lazy stroll through the park. All the while, they never stopped talking and Kurt fell so hard so fast that he would’ve been scared if it hadn’t felt so right.

They talked about everything and nothing. Kurt learned about Blaine’s life, and Blaine learned about his in return. They argued amicably about the stupidest things, and agreed on the important ones. Kurt had no idea when it happened, but sometime after they’d left the little bistro and entered the park, their hands had found each other, their fingers entwined and Kurt’s heart skipped a beat.

Neither of them let go.

They met on many more dates after that, and within a week Kurt couldn’t remember what life had been like without Blaine. Blaine was spontaneous; every day with him was a surprise and a celebration of life. He made Kurt laugh like nobody had ever been capable of except for his dad, and even _he_ had lost that ability somewhere around the time Kurt entered high school.

Another week went by, and then another. Kurt felt himself open up and flourish in a way he hadn’t even known he’d been incapable of until he experienced the difference. His creativity came back in leaps and bounds, and he started drawing and designing like he hadn’t done in years. His singing improved so much that his teachers asked him if he was in love.

He’d only ducked his head and nodded, blushing.

Because that’s what he was. In retrospect, Kurt could admit that it’d been inevitable, really. He’d probably started to love Blaine a little from the moment he’d first saw him walk past his park bench for the first time. Kurt had never believed in fate, but he was starting to believe in it now. It couldn’t have been a coincidence that had placed Kurt on that park bench; Kurt refused to believe that. Someone had wanted them to cross paths, had wanted Kurt to meet Blaine.

Blaine seemed to feel the same. He told Kurt that he’d never laughed so much with someone as he did with Kurt, that Kurt made him feel alive. There was a strange light in his eyes when he said that, and it should’ve given Kurt warning of what was to come. But he didn’t, and he was walking on clouds whenever he was with Blaine.

It was during one of their now customary strolls through the park when Blaine suddenly stopped, his hand clutching Kurt’s. Kurt hadn’t stopped right away when Blaine had, and he froze when he felt Blaine’s head suddenly fall gently against his shoulder.

“Do you remember what I told you when I first asked you out?” he whispered against Kurt’s back, and something icy trickled through Kurt’s veins.

Because he’d forgotten until now. Maybe he’d pushed it away, tried to _wish_ it away, had buried it somewhere deep in his subconscious. But Blaine hadn’t. Probably _couldn’t_.

“You told me you were going to die soon,” Kurt whispered back, his grip on Blaine’s hand tightening.

He felt Blaine take deep breaths for a long time, as if he had to sort his thoughts and feelings into a semblance of order that would make sense to Kurt. Then, when Kurt was sure they’d stay like that forever, two men frozen in time, Blaine said, “I didn’t think it through. I didn’t think about what it would be like to have you. Because now that I have...”

Kurt felt him swallow, heard the crack in Blaine’s voice before he finished roughly, “Now that I know what it feels like to have you, I don’t want to die.”

Everything in Kurt’s body froze at the words. He felt his eyes prickle with the beginnings of tears and his grip on Blaine’s hand had to be painful at this point, but Blaine didn’t even flinch. He just remained like that, his forehead pressed against Kurt’s shoulder blade, breathing erratically.

Kurt’s lips quivered and he pressed them together until they hurt. He wouldn’t sob, he _couldn’t_ break down right now. He needed to find a solution to this because... well, he couldn’t lose Blaine either. It would be worse than dying because Blaine would be gone, but Kurt would still be _here_ , had to live on _without him_ and... he wasn’t sure he could do that.

“What are you dying of?” he whispered into the night, biting down on his lips as soon as the words had left him. Blaine didn’t react at first, though his breathing calmed down a little. Silence settled over them like a blanket, cocooning them, shielding them from the rest of the world.

Then, “Brain tumor.”

Kurt’s breath whooshed out of him, closely followed by something that could’ve been termed a sob if he hadn’t swallowed it down halfway before it could escape properly. He stared up into the evening sky with blind eyes, for a moment not seeing anything but the inky blackness reflecting his sorrow and his pain.

A breeze wafted over his skin, and it was like the soothing touch of his mother telling him that everything would be okay. Steely resolve settled over him like a blanket, his gaze growing determined. He turned around to look at Blaine, taking his face between his hands until those hazel eyes were focussed on him and only him before he said, “I want to know everything.”

“Kurt-” Blaine tried, but Kurt cut him off by shaking his head.

“I’m not giving you up,” he declared, his voice growing firmer and surer with every syllable, “I _can’t_ give you up. I refuse to lie down without a fight. That’s not me. And it’s not you either. So tell me everything, and we’ll fight this. Together.”

Blaine looked at him with wonder in his eyes. He was shaking under Kurt’s grasp, and when he closed his eyes twin tears rolled down his cheeks, but a small smile was tugging at his lips. He leaned forward until his forehead rested against Kurt’s, his hands coming up to rest on Kurt’s hips to tug him closer.

“I love you, Kurt Hummel,” he breathed against Kurt’s cheek. Kurt’s eyes closed and he felt a tear run down his own cheek, but he refused to let go of Blaine to wipe it away.

“I love you too, Blaine Anderson.” They moved their heads at the same time to look at each other. Then, as if in silent agreement, they leaned in again until their lips touched for the very first time.

Tears mingled with their kiss, making it salty and bittersweet just like their whole courtship was, but neither of them cared. They kissed, and kissed, and held each other close before they kissed some more. They would fight this together, and they would succeed. Fate had brought them together, and Kurt refused to believe that it had been for any other purpose than saving each other’s lives.

Another gentle breeze wafted over them, and for some reason Kurt knew that he was right, and that everything would be okay. He tugged Blaine against him, buried his face against his neck, and held on.


End file.
